


13 Years Old

by MelancholicAlcoholic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicAlcoholic/pseuds/MelancholicAlcoholic
Summary: He was 13 years old when he found out what that word meant.He was 16 years old when everyone else knew what it meant to him.





	13 Years Old

What is that word that they are whispering in the halls? He hears it being said on the telly sometimes, but never really understands. What does it mean?

He is 13 years old when he asks his professor one day, in detention, whispering softly because something about that word feels dirty and wrong and sick. He asks "What is 'rape'?" And silence falls over the room, thicker than before. "Rape is when someone has sex or touches someone else without their consent-" his professor says something else but he doesn't hear it. 

He is 13 years old when he understands. And it is the first time that he cries about it because he didn't know. 

He is 13 years old when he tells his professor, the one with the crooked teeth and nose, and eyes that simmer with hatred. He tells him what has been done to him. And his professor's eyes harden and he looks at the tears on his face and he takes him to the infirmary. But he doesn't want to, he doesn't want anyone else knowing what has been done, what he let happen to him because he didn't know. So when summer rolls around he returns, it doesn't matter how much he begged and pleaded and cried to the headmaster. He has to return. 

He is 14 years old when his uncle tells him that because he is a freak, his body is for normal, regular men and that that is all he will ever be good for. 

Harry is 16 when he takes his own life, jumping off of the astronomy tower, he had sent Hedwig out with notes to give to the entire school. Harry is dead when Vernon and Petunia and Dudley are taken to jail and Dumbledore goes through trial. 

Harry is 16 years old when everyone else finally knows what the word rape meant to him.

Harry is 16 years old when they hold a funeral for him.

Harry is 16 years old when the wizarding world falls.

Harry was 13 years old when he learned what rape meant.


End file.
